bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Dark Cloaked Quincy
|eyes = Black |hair = Black |bloodtype = A- |base of operations = Karakura Town |education = Karakura Town Highschool |marital status = Single |alignment = Neutral Evil |status = Active |bow = Gewissensentscheidung }} Personality Zayrune is someone who isn't good with people, caring about nothing more than his calculations in battle and his own power. When he comes to get close to his Cousin The Last Shinigami he opens up his heart to the people of the ruined, post apocalyptic world of 2315. •He is easily annoyed, having a short temper with a stubborn attitude. •When in battle, Zayrune usually underestimates his opponents to push himself to win his battles, if he is pushed to a certain point then he will do whatever it takes to win. •Zayrune hates most people and takes pride in the fact that he is the leader of the Dark Clan of Quincies. Appearance Despite being small, Zayrune is much older than he looks and and is a lot stronger as well. Zayrune has pointy ears almost as if he were an elf. Zayrune's style of clothing consists of an all black attire, usually being a long black trench coat with silver linen amongst the armor. He usually wears anything he sees fit, in which the outfit is mostly black. He wears two duel swords on his back, one filled with nothing but his Reiatsu, the other is more densed out but still filled with great Reiatsu. •When airborne, Zayrune grows wings on his back known as 'translation: (Entwicklung des angeschlossenen Leb) The evolution of the connected lifestyle in which all the Quincies in 2315 have as part of their evolution. •Zayrune also where's a black cross on another attire of his own, it's similar to the original. •Zayrune has both black hair and black eyes unless he goes under a transformation. •Zayrune can have pale-like skin at times, depending on his current mood. History On November 8, 2996, a Quincy is born with tremendous amounts of Reiatsu at his disposal. This was a sign that a Quincy leader has been born and many Quincies did not like that, even the child's own father who took the very life of the babies mother as soon as she birthed the baby. This action resulted in the father having to raise this child on his own, hating it more and more each day due to the fact that he couldn't kill him after so many attempts, that child was Zayrune Kurai. •at age 5 Zayrune began his training as a Quincy under his own father. •by age 8 Zayrune started homing his skills as a Quincy, slowly mastering them. •at age 9 Zayrune summons his Quincy special abilities for the first time. •at age 12 Zayrune fights against his first horde of hollows. •at age 13 Zayrune joins his fathers' clan of Quincy. In his early teens, Zayrune learned about being an unusual Quincy with immense amounts of power due to the fact that he was the direct descendant and reincarnation of the Dark Lord, Zayrune. Just after learning this, Zayrune found himself hating the fact that he was apart of a Quincy clan who hates him for that reason. Just 2 months after joining the clan under the Quincy king at the time, he is sent out on a mission with his father to exterminate hollows on the east side of Gweinderich, the beautiful home of the Quincies in the 2300's. Zayrune soon began to question this quest due to the fact that his father hated himn alongside everyone else, but despite this, he still went on this mission to only come close to death again. His father used his Reiatsu to possess the hollows to attack his son; Zayrune, who predicted such a thing fought back against the hollows and his father. Surprised by his sons' power as well as frightened, his father attempts to kill Zayrune with his bare hands before receiving a shocking blow to the center of his body, where his final breath would come ablaze with hatred and blaspheme towards his son, calling him a murderer before dying out completely. •Now after returning from the mission, Zayrune returns home with a hate so great that he decides to rebel against his fathers' clan of Quincy who now began to hunt for him. So in response to this, Zayrune goes into hiding and leaves Gweinderich, wearing a darker cloak. •After just a few weeks of traveling, Zayrune found himself in a small town known as. Nodtervelt where he'd live poorly for a while amongst weak Quincies and criminals who were wanted in Gweinderich. He also makes a friend named Yakuro who helps him around and encourages him to revolt against the Quincy army of Gweinderich. •1 month after living in Nodtervelt, martial law was passed from the Quincy King of Gweinderich, the new king of the Quincy was a ruthles one, who traveled from town to town to destroy every Quincy he found to be a threat along with their families. He found out about Zayrune and searched for him thoroughly until one day the Quincy army of Gweinderich invade Nodtervelt. •Just during the invasion of Nodtervelt, Zayrune shows himself to the Quincy army of Gweinderich to fight against the Quincy King whom has taken Yakuro hostage after slaughtering her team of rebels. Angered by this; Zayrune instantly slays a 4th of the Quincy army with his Swordsmanship, using little to no Reiatsu. •With this action the Quincyy King retreats and let's Yakuro go with her life, this action also gave birth to the Dark Clan of Quincy with Zayrune as its Leader. •Within the next year, Zayrune fights against the Quincy King whom took the very life of his dearest friend; Yakuro, the girl who taught him so much. That action started a war between the Quincy army of Gweinderich and the Dark Clan. •After hours of fighting, Zayrune takes a fatal attack to his center by the King. Just as he is about to die however, he returns the favor and sends his blade into the Kings' center body, fatally wounding him. Just as they were going to die together, the Quincy King gives his spirit energy to Zayrune, allowing him to live. In doing so, Zayrune is granted the Kings powers and Reiatsu, fusing the two together. In other words, Zayrunes Reiatsu is now red, symbolizing the fused •With this victory, Zayrune became famous amongst the Quincy and much more powerful at that. •Just a few weeks later and Zayrune woukd leave his clan to attend Highschool where he'd meet his cousin The Last Shinigami for the first time, before he knew it, he was related to a Shinigami whom he didn't like very much but thanks to him, he was able to home his skills as a Quincy and learn people skills at that. •When the year 2315 came along, both Zayrune and his cousin Graduated from Karakura town high school just before the war began against hells' beasts. During this time, both Soul Society and the Material world were destroyed by an unknown being of hell, releasing all the inhabitants and beast of Hell. This war put the entire world into Ruin, causing over half of earths' population of humans to drop over 50%. •Amongst the battlefield in the year 2315 is Zayrune with his Clan, defending the lives of the remaining remnant of the human race. •The other Quincy clans also still hunt for Zayrune and his clan, turning the entire world into a battlefield. •Zayrune soon learns how to turn back the hands of time using advanced technology and samples from the Dangai Cave. Powers and Abilities *'Power Amplification': Simply by being in another Quincy's presence, Zayrune can increase their power. He was able to enhance his clan's powers, causing them to develop at an incredible rate. Shadow Portal: Zayrune can create a large portal in the shape of a six-pointed cross by generating a shadow in his hand before dropping it into the ground. The dark clan can move through this portal to invade the enemy. Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, he primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. Hirenkyaku Expert: During his fight with The Quincy King of Gweinderich, Zayrune moved so fast that his movements and attacks were unseen until well after he had made them. Godlike Spiritual Power: Zayrune's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami. Now Zayrune can increase his power at will to dangerous heights using his enhanced spiritual abilities. Deadly intellect Zayrune is by far the smartest fighter in 2315, he knows so much about the soul, and so much about the weaknesses amongst the races of souls and their spiritual energy. He knows the 7 deadly sins of the soul and the 7 heavenly virtues to heal the soul. Enhanced Durability Zayrune is very durable in terms of combat, taking several attacks from the Quincy King's long sword, and a fully engaged attack by a Quincy clan leader. He is also very persistent, he can continuously take attacks from the Guardians or 'Holy beings.' Enhanced Reflexes Zayrune has the reflexes great enough to stop a close range attack with ease. Flight Using ' Entwicklung des angeschlossenen Leb' Zayrune can use the ability to fly using his wings, he rarely uses this ability. Blutwache Zayrune's guard of blood is capable of taking Captain level attacks with him being unscathed at all. Auferstehung des Königs Zayrune can use (Resurrection of the King) to increase his Spiritual power to a godlike levels, this technique is one that he learns from absorbing the Kings' spirit eh energy and turning it into his own, fusing them together. This is basically his Volstandig but the only thing is that he can use it in the presence of a Bankai and it doesn't leave off any heavenly props except the fact that the color of his entire body changes into a red tint, full of power. Archer'''As a child, Zayrune was a poor archer, unable to hit even an immobile deer from a few yards away, but throughout the years of training under his fathers' clan of Quincy in Gweinderich, he's become a master archer. '''Spirit Bow Zayrunes Spirit bow is 'Gewissensentscheidung (Translation: Judgement call)' capable of shooting through any of his opponents once caught under his spiritual pressure. Letz stil Zayrune will only use his Letz Stil, if he absolutely has to. The results of his Letz stil died indeed increase all his stats but it doesn't necessarily harm him by decreasing his spiritual pressure, instead it continues to grow until the entire world has no more energy to give. Once finished, Zayrune will attack his opponent with his last resort, possibly destroying the entire spiritual realm and/or planet of life. This technique is highly forbidden for him to use. Spirit weapon Reishi Sword: As a Quincy, Zayrune can gather both spirit energy and particles and form them into weapons. His favored weapons manifests in the style form of Dual weilding with which he is much faster and far more skilled. To be continued Zayrune will improve as time goes on :3 and I'm not used to Quincies in terms of power and such, so I might've screwed up a little bit. Anyways, thank you bleach!